boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Mihm
Christopher Steven Mihm (born July 16, 1979) is a 7 ft (2.13 m), 265 pound (120 kg) American professional Basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers in the NBA. He was drafted with the 7th overall pick in the 2000 NBA Draft by the Chicago Bulls. Early life Mihm was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin to Gary and Nina Mihm. At the age of fourteen, he was ranked among Texas' top tennis players in his age group. College career Mihm played his college basketball in University of Texas at Austin and is currently their all-time leader in blocks while ranking second in rebounds, second in double-doubles, and first in every blocked shot category. NBA career Cleveland Cavaliers (2000-2003) Mihm was picked 7th overall by the Chicago Bulls but was then traded to the Cleveland Cavaliers. In his first season, he was injured three times in that season which forced him to miss 26 games. In his second season with the Cavaliers, he started 60 of his 74 games but missed eight games with a right knee contusion. In his third season, he missed his first 27 games due to a strained left hamstring. In fourth and final season with the Cavaliers, he played 22 games for them. He was traded by the Cavaliers with Ricky Davis, Michael Stewart and a second-round draft choice to Boston Celtics for Tony Battie, Kedrick Brown and Eric Williams. Boston Celtics (2003-2004) Mihm was a reserve center for Mark Blount. Mihm played in 54 games for the Celtics but missed a game due to a strained left hamstring. He was then in the off-season acquired by the Los Angeles Lakers along with Chucky Atkins and Jumaine Jones in exchange for Gary Payton, Rick Fox and a future first round draft pick. Los Angeles Lakers (2004-present) In his first season with the Lakers, Mihm started as a center in all of his 75 games. He missed seven games due to injury with a gastrointestinal disorder and to a sprained right ankle. He also had his career-highs of 25 points, 11 field goals made, and 18 field goal attempts versus Orlando. In his second season with the Lakers, he started 56 times in 59 games, averaging a career-high 10.2 points on .501 shooting from the field. He missed six games due to a sprained right shoulder and missed 17 regular season games plus with playoffs due to a severely sprained right ankle. In the next season, he missed all the games because he was recovering from his right ankle surgeries. Mihm then became a free-agent following the 2006-07 season. He was sought by the Chicago Bulls to help with their low-post scoring but the Bulls signed Joe Smith. Mihm eventually re-signed with the Los Angeles Lakers in the off-season as reported by NBA.com. Trivia * He has a younger sister named Jessica. * He enjoys outdoor activities in the off-season such as ocean kayaking, Fishing, and Hiking. * Says Tex-Mex is his favorite food. * His taste in music is eclectic and his favorite artists range from Willie Nelson and Johnny Cash to Led Zeppelin to Kings of Leon and Gnarls Barkley. * Says his most memorable NBA game is his first Christmas Day matchup on Christmas of 2004 against the Miami Heat. * He lists his favorite movies as The Usual Suspects, Caddyshack, and The Big Lebowski. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Cleveland Cavaliers | 59 || 43 || 19.8 || .442 || .000 || .794 || 4.7 || .3 || .3 || .9 || 7.6 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Cleveland | 74 || 60 || 22.4 || .420 || .429 || .693 || 5.3 || .3 || .2 || 1.2 || 7.7 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Cleveland | 52 || 0 || 15.6 || .404 || .000 || .724 || 4.4 || .5 || .3 || .7 || 5.9 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Cleveland | 22 || 1 || 17.8 || .465 || .000 || .708 || 6.4 || .5 || .4 || 1.0 || 6.9 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 54 || 16 || 17.4 || .500 || .000 || .644 || 5.1 || .2 || .5 || .8 || 6.1 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Los Angeles Lakers | 75 || 75 || 24.9 || .507 || .000 || .678 || 6.7 || .7 || .2 || 1.4 || 9.8 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | LA Lakers | 59 || 56 || 26.1 || .501 || .000 || .716 || 6.3 || 1.0 || .3 || 1.2 || 10.2 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | LA Lakers | 23 || 5 || 12.1 || .337 || .000 || .667 || 3.3 || .6 || .2 || .6 || 3.6 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 418 || 256 || 20.7 || .460 || .231 || .703 || 5.4 || .5 || .3 || 1.0 || 7.7 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 4''' || 0 || '''16.3 || .318 || .000 || .600 || 4.5 || .0 || 1.0 || 1.0 || 5.0 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Los Angeles Lakers | 1 || 0 || 3.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 5 || 0 || 13.6 || .304 || .000 || .600 || 3.6 || .0 || .8 || .8 || 4.0 Notes External links * *